1848
Year 1848 (MDCCCXLVIII) was a leap year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). __TOC__ 1848 is historically famous for the wave of revolutions that swept Europe and the world, starting in France. They significantly altered the political and philosophical landscape and had major ramifications throughout the rest of the century. Events of 1848 : The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo is signed, ending the Mexican–American War and ceding all the Republic of Texas's territorial claims to the United States for $15m.]] : Karl Marx publishes The Communist Manifesto.]] : "Monster Rally" of Chartists held on Kennington Common in London; the first photograph of a crowd depicts it.]] : Wisconsin admitted as the 30th U.S. state.]] : Matale Rebellion begins in Sri Lanka.]] : The Swiss Confederation reconstitutes itself as a federal republic.]] January - June * January 6 - Hristo Botev, Bulgarian revolutionary (d. 1876) * January 19 - John F. Stairs, Canadian businessman and statesman (d. 1904) * January 21 - Henri Duparc, French composer (d. 1933) * January 27 - Togo Heihachiro, Japanese admiral (d. 1934) *February 5 **Joris-Karl Huysmans, French author (d. 1907) **Belle Starr, American outlaw (d. 1889) * February 8 - Joel Chandler Harris, American journalist and author (d. 1908) * February 14 - Benjamin Baillaud, French astronomer (d. 1934) * February 16 - Octave Mirbeau, French art critic and novelist (d. 1917) * February 18 - Louis Comfort Tiffany, American glass artist (d. 1933) *February 24 **Grant Allen, Canadian author (d. 1899) **Andrew Inglis Clark, Tasmanian politician (d. 1907) * February 27 - Hubert Parry, English composer (d. 1918) * March 19 - Wyatt Earp, American lawman and gunfighter (d. 1929) * March 31 - Viscount William Astor, British financier and statesman (d. 1919) * April 7 - Randall Thomas Davidson, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1930) * April 10 - Hubertine Auclert, French feminist (d. 1914) * May 23 - Otto Lilienthal, German engineer (d. 1896) * June 7 - Paul Gauguin, French artist (d. 1903) July - December * July 6 - Gabor Baross, Hungarian statesman (d. 1892) * July 9 - Robert I, last ruling Duke of Parma (d. 1907) * July 15 - Vilfredo Pareto, Italian economist (d. 1923) * July 22 - Winfield Scott Stratton, American miner (d. 1902) * July 25 **George Robert Aberigh-Mackay, Anglo-Indian writer (d. 1881) **Arthur James Balfour, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1930) * September 4 - Lewis Howard Latimer, coinventor of the light bulb and telephone (d. 1928) * November 8 - Gottlob Frege, German logician (d. 1925) * November 12 - Eduard Müller, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 1919) * November 13 - Albert I (d. 1922) * December 6 - Johann Palisa, Austrian astronomer (d. 1925) : See also 1848 births. Deaths January - June * January 19 - Isaac D'Israeli, English author (b. 1766) * January 20 - Christian VIII, King of Denmark (b. 1786) * February 15 - Hermann von Boyen, Prussian field marshal (b. 1771) * February 23 - John Quincy Adams, 6th President of the United States (b. 1767) * March 29 - John Jacob Astor, American businessman (b. 1763) * April 8 - Gaetano Donizetti, Italian composer (b. 1797) * May 25 - Annette von Droste-Hülshoff, German writer (b. 1797) * June 27 - Denis Auguste Affre, Archbishop of Paris (b. 1793) July - December * July 4 - François-René de Chateaubriand, French writer and diplomat (b. 1768) *August 3 - Edward Baines, British newspaperman and politician (b. 1774) * August 7 - Jöns Jakob Berzelius, Swedish chemist (b. 1779) * August 12 - George Stephenson, English locomotive pioneer (b. 1781) *September 24 - Branwell Brontë, painter and poet, brother of novelists Charlotte, Emily and Anne (b. 1817) * November 9 - Robert Blum, German politician (b. 1810) *November 10 - Ibrahim Pasha of Egypt, military leader (b. 1789) * November 23 - Sir John Barrow, English statesman (b. 1764) * November 24 - William Lamb, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1779) *December 1 - Kyokutei Bakin, Japanese author (b. 1767) * December 19 - Emily Brontë, English author (b. 1818) : See also 1848 deaths.